A Russian fishing lure used for jigging known as a “marmooshka” is constructed with a narrow slot extending through the body of the lure from top to bottom. Instead of a fishing line being attached to a front of the body, the fishing line is extended through the slot and attached to a shank of a rear mounted hook.